Facing Reality
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Ginny has to deal with the reality of marrying an Auror.


**Title: **Facing Reality

**Rating:** T

**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Harry/Ginny

**Warnings:**None

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

**Word Count: **1,360

**Summary: **Ginny has to deal with the reality of marrying an Auror.

**Notes:**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Astronomy Class – Pick two prompts, one from each list. Prompts Used – Auror (word), Ginny Weasley

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Scavenger Hunt – Prompt Used – Incendio

**Gift-Giving Extravaganza 2015: **For Lara1221

**Stratego Game Challenge: **Prompt Used – Smoke

**Taming the Muse Livejournal Community: **Prompt Used – Outcast

* * *

Ginny could admit that she had been jealous for awhile. She wasn't ashamed of it. Her soon-to-be husband was spending all of his time with his newfound friends in the Auror Corps instead of with her. She didn't want to be a clingy girlfriend – she hated those kinds of girls – but she wished he'd spend more time with her, especially with their engagement being so new.

She tried to socialize with his friends, so she could spend time with Harry while he spent time with them, but she felt like an outcast. She was pretty good with hexes (it helped her survive her sixth year at Hogwarts), but she really had nothing in common with the other guys. She was a Quidditch player and most of the guys weren't interested in the game. Although she fought in the final battle, she wasn't front and center, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione were. The guys were polite to her, but she felt like she was intruding. So after inviting herself a couple of times, she took the silent hint and stopped forcing her company on people who weren't interested.

Harry, bless his heart, had been oblivious to the silent interaction so he hadn't been hurt or insulted. She would never make Harry choose between her and his friends, especially when Ginny knew how lonely he sometimes felt. And if he had known how unwanted she was with his friends, he might have felt compelled to choose her. Ginny had her girlfriends, and Harry had a right to his guy friends. She just wished they had more time together as a couple.

So, even though she was a bit put out when he first became an Auror, despite knowing how good he'd be at the job, she was proud of him. He was doing a job he loved and he excelled at it. She couldn't be prouder. And every time she saw him, he had a smile on his face, which made the sacrifice of couple time worth it.

All she wanted was his happiness.

Still, she hadn't been ready to face the reality of marrying an Auror. She lived in blissful denial, but that bliss was abruptly erased.

She was hanging out with Luna when she got the Floo call from Kingsley.

"Harry's been hurt."

Her breath shuddered and she couldn't form a reply. Her head was too caught up in the scenarios that played out in her head.

"Ginny, did you hear me? He's at St. Mungo's. You need to go."

She wordlessly nodded and pulled back from the fireplace.

Luna placed a hand on her back. Ginny didn't say anything – _couldn't _say anything – but somehow Luna knew something happened to Harry. "You need to go to St. Mungo's?"

Again, Ginny wordlessly nodded.

Luna took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. She took a handful of Floo power, threw it into the fireplace, and said clearly, "St. Mungo's."

With a gentle push, Ginny was travelling. She managed to step out at the right location, despite her foggy head. Luna was right behind her, and Ginny felt thankful. She couldn't do this alone.

Taking her hand, Luna dragged her along. The usual serene girl took control and found out where they had to go while Ginny followed silently. She was still thinking that Harry might be dying and there was nothing she could do.

Kingsley was waiting for them. "It was the Incendio spell. One of the suspects aimed it a child, not more than ten. Harry levitated the child safely out of the way, but when he still held the child with his wand, the suspect aimed the same spell at him."

Ginny breathed deeply. _'It was just a fire making spell. It's bad but not life-threatening,' _she reassured herself.

"He'll be okay, though?" Luna asked.

Kingsley nodded, eyes intent on Ginny. "He's still unconscious, but he'll heal completely."

"And the child?" Again, Luna knew exactly what to ask.

Truthfully, Ginny didn't really care about some nameless child when Harry was lying in a hospital bed, no matter how horrible that thought was, but she knew Harry would be anxious to know when he woke up.

"There was some smoke inhalation, but Lindsey will be fine with some rest."

"Good," Ginny breathed. "Can I see him?"

"Of course. I'll show you to his room."

"I'll wait here," Luna offered.

Ginny shook her head. "You can go. I probably won't leave his room."

"Do you want me to bring you anything?"

Ginny answered negatively and followed Kingsley down the hall. When she entered the room, she closed her eyes as tears prickled at her eyelids. It wasn't as bad as she feared, but she hated seeing him helpless in a hospital bed. He was so strong, and it just didn't look right.

She knew being an Auror was dangerous, but she had put it in an imaginary box with things that she'd never have to deal with. After all, Harry had finished off Voldemort. How could ordinary dark wizards get the better of him?

Now she was facing the reality, though. Harry _could_ get hurt. No one was invincible, and now would have to deal with it.

She stayed by him until he woke up. She refused to leave, even when Kingsley tried to gently tell her to go home and rest. She was determined. When Harry opened his eyes, the first thing he'd see was her.

And it did work out like that. He blinked sleepily and she smiled a watery smile. "Hey, how do you feel?"

"Considering I was set on fire, pretty good."

She flinched at the reminder, not that she could really forget with the burns still visible. "Well, you look pretty good, too." She brushed his hair back and allowed her fingers tangle in the unruly mess on top of his head, finding comfort in it.

"Gin, I'm okay."

"I know," she said.

He reached up and took the hand that currently rested in his hair. He squeezed her fingers. "Gin, I'm okay," he repeated.

"I never thought you'd get seriously hurt. My worldview kind of turned upside down today," she quietly admitted.

He swallowed. "Ginny, I love you so much. After talking to some of the guys, I've heard every horror story about a marriage falling apart because of the job. I never want to put you through any of the pain and uncertainty that comes with the territory of marrying an Auror. If you don't want to be together, I'll understand. But please, tell me now."

Ginny's eyes widened. "I never even considered not being with you. Yeah, it's hard and scary. If it hadn't been for Luna, I'm not sure I would have even made it here in one piece. My mind kind of blanked when Kingsley Floo called me. I need you in my life, though. I love you, and I'll learn to deal with the pain and uncertainty."

"The other guys said –"

"I don't care about what 'the other guys' said. Their marriages didn't work. That doesn't mean ours is doomed to fail as well. Both of us are very stubborn people and that will work in our favor. I'm not giving up on us. And either are you. Do we have an understanding?"

He smiled weakly. "I understand. I love you."

She squeezed his hand and leaned over, kissing him chastely on the lips. "I love you, too," she whispered against his lips. She pulled back and glared at him. "Now, go back to sleep. The faster you recuperate, the faster you can come home. And I want you home."

He had a smile on his face as he drifted off to dreamland.

She dropped his hand and stood up. She raised her hands above her head and arched her back, stretching her tense muscles. She meant it. Her worldview had been turned upside down and she was scared of losing him because of the job. But she refused to give up on them just because of what _might _happen in the future. She had never taken the easy way out, and she wasn't about to start now.


End file.
